TheBoyWhoWillMissYouAll
by GinnylovesHarry
Summary: Dear Professor Dumbledore,
1. Default Chapter

**Prologue-**

Harry James Potter, sat at an old desk in the smallest bedroom of #4 Privet Drive. This coming September would mark the beginning of his 6th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His 5th year had been a total and complete disgrace in his and many other students' opinions. What with _Professor_ Dolores Jane Umbridge,the whole Wizarding world believing him to be completely mad,Albus Dumbledore ignoring him the whole year,horrible tempers(mostly his he had to admit),Voldemort's Return, and the death of his Godfather. Oh yes and how could he have forgotten? A prophecy given by a nutcase prophecising the fact that HE was the only one who had even a slight chance at defeating Voldemort. Who could have expected it to be a good year?

Ever since hearing the prophecy Harry had known that there was only a slight chance that he could survive...so he had begun writing a letter to Albus Dumbledore. A letter that could only be read in the reality of his death.

There was so much he wanted the Wizarding World to know. So much that he knew they needed to understand. So much that he wanted them to understand. If only there was a way...And then Harry got it.

He pulled out a new piece of parchment and began to write...

_'Mr. and Mrs.Dursley of number four,Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal,thank you very much....'_


	2. Chapter OneAfter the Defeat of Voldemort

Chapter One-After the defeat of Voldemort

'I can't believe we can't find him!'Albus Dumbledore thought as he sat in his office at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. His thoughts were currently surrounding the Boy-Who-Lived's disappearence. A pop went through the room. It took the esteemed Professor a few minutes to react. But when he finally did he looked down from where he had been looking at the ceiling and found an envelope floating in front of him.

He would have been suspicious of what could be in the letter but he had seen Harry's handwriting on the front. He grabbed the letter and began to read.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_If this particular letter has found it's way to you then it seems that I had to rely on the last resort. I had to use a spell that I would only use during extreme circumstances. The spell that I used it called the "Soul of Light" spell. It would kill any evil being that it was used against but in order for it to work there had to be a sacrifice. A wizard sacrifice to be precise._

_Which means that the spell caster had to give up his or her soul. However in order for it to work the person in question had to have a pure heart and they must have performed at least one self-less act. I didn't think that it would work for me at first but then I found a page in the book. All that you had to do was put your wand on a dot on the page and say the incantation of the spell. If the spell would work the dot would turn red. If it wouldn't the dot would stay black. _

_Imagine my surprise when it turned red! So I wrotedown the spell in my notebook and continued looking. I promised myself that the spell would not be used unless it was really needed._

_Obviously it was since you're reading this letter now. In a secret compartment of my trunk is my last will and testament. To get into the compartment merely place your hand on the 'o' in Potter and say:'I solemnly swear that I'm loyal to the light.'_

_You may be wondering why I'm writing this letter to YOU. After all these past years I haven't trusted you with much. But I trust you more than anyone else. You have been there for me when other people have turned away. You have understood things about me that no one else could have a chance of understanding. So I have decided to trust with this little secret. In that little secret compartment you will also find seven manuscripts. Each of these is about my seven years of school. Each of these are written in an author's point-of-view. Each of these is about my life. I want the Wizarding World to know the truth and I think I can trust you to get these published._

_The only problem is that the seventh book ends when I left for the Final Battle so it will never say how it ended. So I must ask you for a favor..._

_Will you finish it for me?_

_All that you need is a description of the Final Battle and an epilogue. Also a remembrance for the people who died during the battle would be nice. I never wrote a dedication for the 7th but this is how I want it:_

_**Dedicated to all the men and women who fought in the Final Battle. For all the people who helped win the war. For all my friends who stood behind me. For my Headmaster and the rest of my teachers who never gave up on me. For all the dead who helped bring peace to our world.**_

_**And finally for my Parents Lily and James Potter,and my Godfather Sirius Black who I would have never been able to live without.**_

_Thank you Professor. For everything! Take care of my family for me...especially yourself. Slow down take some time off...you deserve it. Anyway tell everyone that I love them and that I miss them. I love you Professor!_

_Love _

_Harry_

_James _

_Potter_

_The-Boy-Who-Lived,_

_The-Boy-Who-Loved, _

_The-Boy-Who-Will-Miss-You-All_

Albus lay down the letter finally understanding the extents that Harry had gone to save the world. He sighed as he realized that he would never again see Lily's eyes in James' face with Harry's personality. He would never again see Harry walk through the doors to his office. But worst of all he would never see Harry anywhere. Harry was gone...

And this time he couldn't come back.


End file.
